Bloody Kisses
by Kenichi Farfello
Summary: Farfarello is not quite what he seems. Is he a monster? Or is he something else...something much diiferent then what we all know? Farf and Omi lemon in later chapters. I know I suck at summeries but don't judge me on that...
1. Chapter 1: Name

Title: Bloody Kisses

Author: Kenichi Farfello

Warnings: Lime in later chapters (might change too lemon if I get lots of good reviews), OOC Farf, depression, Farf-abuse

Disclaimer: I don't own them or the nightclubs they frequent.

A/N-please don't flame if u don't like it

**Chapter One: Name**

I sat up suddenly, jolted out of a terrifying nightmare that had really been composed of my memories. No one comes to check on me though. They would all just say "It's normal for crazy people to scream, isn't it?" and go back to their own dreams that certainly don't involve killing family…Sighing, I crawl from my bed and pull on a pair of jeans and a ripped shirt that read "Destroy Everything" and a hat to disguise my hair and some of my worse scars, before heading out. Yes, I have and actual bedroom and am allowed to leave the apartment. Only when I fall into one of my "spells" am I forbidden to leave. That's when they chain me up and leave me in the closet. They don't try to see me or even acknowledge that I only get so-called crazy at certain times and then I go and live in the attic and kill.

Did any of my teammates even consider that I might not be crazy or insane or anything but what they stereotyped me as? Biting my lip hard enough to draw blood, I distract myself from such thoughts as they usually lead to mutilating myself. It's true that Rosenkruez couldn't get me to feel any pain, but that's because my nerve responses to physical pain died long ago, but I can still feel pain. It's just I only feel emotional pain. Every time I kill I place a scar on myself, to prove to myself that a loss has hurt me, whether it was someone else or just my own emotions on what I had become. When my family…that led to the scars on my face and is why I wear an eye patch. I don't think anyone actually realized that I have 20/20 vision in both eyes. Pity. Taking off my eye patch, I head to my favorite bar to forget all about my crimes and painful sins.

As soon as I entered the Bloody Kiss, I headed over to the bar to start in my drunken voyage through the night. I turn to watch the dancers while I wait on my first drink and am surprised to see Weiss's Bombay dancing with grace, even more surprised when he heads over and sits down in the seat beside me. Downing my freshly-made shot, I decided to try talking to him.

"Umm…hey there. Do you want a drink or something?" I ask the petite blonde awkwardly.

"Uhh…do I know you?" He asks in return.

"Just call me Jei. What's your name?" I question, not giving my codename because I don't want to frighten the kitten away.

"I'm Omi. I think I'll take you up on that drink…" He replied hesitantly as if he was wondering if I was some creep who would prey on children or slip something in his drink. I tried to get the attention of the bartender, but when I did some of the flashing lights The Kiss is famous for caught along my face, highlighting my scars. I heard Omi hiss in awareness as he realized who I was. "Schwarz!"

"Please…I have a name, use it. It's hurtful to be known simply as 'Schwarz' or 'Berserker, the crazy man'. Surely you don't like being 'Weiss' or 'Bombay'. Let's just start over, okay? You don't like killing, I don't like killing, so let's call a truce." I offered, going on the assumption that the teenager wouldn't like killing and would agree to my terms hopefully.

There was a long pause while he thought about it. While I was waiting, I ordered another shot and a Sex On The Beach. I was downing my shot when I heard a soft "Alright" come from beside me, causing me to almost choke on my drink.

"Well alright then!" I replied happily," Do you wanna dance?" When Omi gave me a nod, we headed to the floor to dance. I guess this night turned out better than I thought it ever could and I gained a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Scar Tissue

**Chapter Two: Scar Tissue**

I woke up the next morning more content than usual and slipped on some tight camouflage bondage pants and a simple, plain white shirt that surprisingly didn't have any stains on it. Pulling on some thick black socks I headed to the kitchen. It was only seven-thirty and the weekend, which meant that I would have the morning to myself until eight when Crawford usually woke up on weekends. Nagi wouldn't be up until around ten or so and I didn't expect to see Schuldig until around two. Sipping on some hot green tea, I pondered over last night. It had gone rather well, until I started home that is. Some fanatical church-going-'holier-than-thou' people tried to 'save' me and just talked about me like I wasn't ten feet in front of them. I won against the urge to kill them where they stood, but cut myself along my arm as many times as it took to force away my self-hating thoughts. I fell asleep as soon as I'd cleaned up.

I was thinking about fixing some breakfast when the tiny Japanese boy walked in. he stared at me with apprehension and went about pouring some of his unhealthy, over-sugared cereal in a bowl and levitating the milk over to pour on his meal. Surprised that he was up this early, I shrugged it off as that he was going to do something for school or hang out with his ditzy girlfriend, Tot. I got up and started making myself some eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns-a real Irish breakfast.

Around nine, Crawford and Schuldig walked in together, Brad in khakis and a polo shirt, Schu in his boxers that just read "I can kill you with my mind". I turn my head and try not to dwell on what they were doing with each other.

Brad got two cups of coffee and Schuldig sat down. It was a full five minutes before I think he realized that Nagi and I were in the room.

"Ne, Nagi, don't you have a date or something? Why are you still here with some gay guys when you could be with your hot girlfriend? He asked more in a teasing tone before he turned his attention towards me. "Why's the crazy one out? Shouldn't you be sedated or something? I don't know why Estet bothered with putting you on an actual team. It's not like you have any powers or anything. All you ever do is go berserk on anybody. Why, you're no better than a beast. Bradley, can we tie up the family pet?" he asked snarkily. I bit my lip roughly to distract myself. I didn't want to think about this, I didn't want to hear it. I was almost trembling as his words cut deeper into my mind, leaving scars on my heart. Eyes downcast, I headed off to my room and turned on my Ipod. Putting the ear buds in, Scar Tissue by the Red Hot Chili Peppers started to play. Laying across my bed, I thought about how fitting the song was for this moment.

After a while I suppose I fell asleep because I woke up screaming yet again. Looking around the apartment, I realized that it was pretty late at night and all of my teammates were gone. Maybe they were all on a mission I wasn't needed for, or they all just had dates. Sometimes, I really hate being the only single guy on the team, but it lets me have more freedom than some. But sometimes I'd really like to have someone hold me and tell me what I needed to hear, that I wasn't a monster or crazy…I decided to run a bath.

The water burned against my fresher cuts and turn the water a rose tint as I scrubbed myself clean. Then I just sat there for awhile, trying to get into a mind frame to deal with Schuldig's foul-tempered comments, and being ignored by both Crawford and Nagi. Then, I settled for just going to bed early enough to avoid seeing all of them. I woke distressed again and decided to add a few more cuts to my collection. I kept getting flashbacks to the fear in my 'sister's' eyes from that day and that scared me. I didn't want anyone to be frightened of me. I only made a few scars this time, but they were semi-deep so I treated them with my personal first-aid kit and decided that sleeping would be a bad idea with the kind of dreams that I had so I pulled on my clothes from earlier, but ultimately put on an emerald green button-up and headed back to the Bloody Kiss. Hopefully Omi would be there again and he would be able to see my "scar tissue".


	3. Chapter 3: Be My Escape

**Chapter Three: Be My Escape**

Seven weeks passed and Omi and I had continued to hang out through our truce, whether it was dancing in the club, walking down the road together, or even texting and e-mailing each other. Most people assume that I just know how to kill and rave about how God should burn and cry and die, but I have basic computer skills and my own computer and cell phone that I bought and maintain with my hefty paychecks. It's how I keep from really going insane during slow days, and nights where I don't feel like being seen. I log on around eleven to kill some time so that I don't have to sleep and face the nightmares again and see that Omi sent me an IM five minutes ago.

BomBay: hey. U still up?

CelTicRAGdolL: still up. Shudnt u be asleep 4 skool?

Three minutes later, I'm half-way through my e-mails and his reply pops up.

BomBay: 2mrws a holiday so it's closed. Sides, I cudnt sleep

CelTic RAGdolL: n u thought I could help?

BomBay: well…just maybe

CelTicRAGdolL: *eyeroll* whats on ur mind?

BomBay: trying to ignore my teammates n not think about stuff

CelTicRAGdolL: yea. I know what ya mean

BomBay: hm we shud tlk bout something else prolly

CelTicRAGdolL: yea so u comn to the club 2mrw night?

The next day was a Saturday so unless he had a mission or something, he'd probably be there. I checked my Vampire Freaks account quickly while waiting on his reply.

BomBay: Probably. So what u doing?

CelTicRAGdolL: avoiding things. u wanna get some coffee or something?

It wasn't like me to outright propose a late night meeting with an archrival, but hey if he wanted to kill me he would've done it before now.

BomBay: IRL? I guess…where?

CelTicRAGdolL: Do u know where the Flavor Atlantic is?

BomBay: yea! C u n thirty?

CelTicRAGdolL: yep.

With that, I signed off my laptop, got ready and went out for my date. I got there a little early so I decided to get my usual vanilla latte, saying hi to Kerry. She worked there to pay for her abroad semester from England and she was pleasant to talk to about my problems with my roommates, excluding things that could get both of us killed.

"Hey there, sexy." Kerry greeted as usual, "I like the eye patch. Very vamp-pirate, just your style."

"Hey there yourself, thought I'd try a different look. Think I'd look good with long hair?"

"Nah, maybe a diff color but I like your length. You getting the usual?"

"You know me so well, Kerry-dear." I replied, chuckling lightly.

"Alright, $4.85. Mind if I take my break with you? I haven't even talked to a CUSTOMER in over an hour! It's so dead at this hour. You wouldn't expect this in a 24-hour coffee house in Tokyo, but whatever…" She mumbled as she went about making my drink.

"So has that nasty redhead hurt you again?" She said as she slid into the booth across from me with my steaming cup.

"No…"I say unconvincingly as I liberally dose up my coffee with creamers and sugar packets.

"Since I know you aren't going to tell me what he said this time, I'll let it slide. So seeing anybody new since that one guy you met at Otherside?"The brunette asks, playing with some of her loose ringlets. She knew I was gay the first day we decided to talk about something other than what I wanted to drink.

"Well…maybe, I asked him to meet me here for coffee like ten minutes ago or so…he's a blue-eyed blonde. Freaking adorable, like a plushy or Welsh Corgi, but better. I just hope he doesn't believe what my roommates let get said about me or that my image is who I am…We met at the Bloody Kiss almost two months ago…Oh, that's him!" I said suddenly as Omi walked in the door.

Kerry heads back up to the counter to take his order and points him over to my table. I flush as he looks over at me, but don't move away. Kerry looks a little confused as Omi first tried to order in rapid Japanese, but he quickly switched to English and ordered raspberry-vanilla mocha before joining me.

"Now that you have me here, what now?" He asks, smirking.

"Now, we talk. Why were you ignoring your 'roommates' earlier?" I asked.

"Because they were making too much noise through the walls and I really don't want to hear Balinese listening to Threesome porn at one o'clock in the morning or the other guys moaning in their sleep. What kind of things were you avoiding earlier?" He returned.

"Ah…I couldn't get into a good sleep and I live with an annoying redhead who likes to broadcast when he's having a really good dream or experience. So you don't mind meeting me for coffee?" I asked with a smile on my face at the mock interrogation. Kerry dropped off the coffee and another for me on the house with a note she slipped to me with a smirk.

Eyebrow raised, I opened the slip of paper as soon as the Surrey girl started to walk away.

J-

He's really hot! Don't let him get away or hurt you!

Kisses!-K

"Kerry….that girl is crazy about things." I said quietly.

"I don't mind hanging out with you, Jei. It's really fun and you talk to me more than any one at the house does."

From then, we just talked about whatever happened to enter our minds until I looked out the window and realized that the sun was coming up. "shit! I've got to go before I get yelled at for something I didn't do, but you want to do this again sometime?"

"Yeah. Your teammates yell at you for coming home late? Even though you're like an adult? That's seriously harsh. I'll be online later if you wanna talk." He said before giving me a quick hug and heading back to I suppose where ever he lives. Oh well, at least I got to escape for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Angel

**Chapter Four: Evil Angel**

I tried to sneak back into the apartment without being seen by any one and I was doing very well. That is, until I stepped into the living room. My teammates were sitting there in their mission uniforms, glaring at me. It must be a mission my 'skills' are needed for. Suddenly Schuldig got up and practically flew across the room to slap me hard enough for the bone to jar.

"Where were you, you piece of shit?! Out killing more priests and nuns? You fucking BEAST! For your sake, you better hope that the client is still willing to take us!" He screeched at me. He gave a couple good punches and stormed off. Crawford just sighed and told me to get dressed.

Once I was dressed in my standard mission uniform, knives included, Crawford slipped me my magic pills that counteracted the ones I took to try and improve my nerve damage. They made me into the God-hating sadist that was paid to kill. They didn't really make me hate God, but they mixed up my head and made everything fuzzy so that it seemed to me like God was to blame for all that had happened to me.

Once I was starting to feel the effects of my medicine, we all loaded into Crawford's Mercedes Benz. I stared out the window for the entire drive. I knew Schuldig would be monitoring my thoughts so I put up a shield in my mind to block him from seeing my thoughts of Omi.

***

I had felt crushed when I learned that Weiss would be present on this mission. They'd been showing up periodically after Estett had been destroyed. Now, how would I be able to fight against Omi? I sat in my planning room, thinking all about it. I knew I absolutely couldn't fight Omi like this. I'd go Berserker on him and maybe kill him. No, I would chose an opponent that would stand a chance…The brunette would do well enough. I would still keep an eye an Omi though, it would be horrible if Omi was injured…or even, killed. Sighing, I got ready for the mission.


	5. Chapter 5: I Believe In a Thing Called 1

Chapter 5: I Believe In a Thing Called Love, part 1

After the fight with WeiB, we headed home. I felt bad that I'd had to hurt Omi's friend, but to be fair the brunette had gotten some cuts on me, too. Since I hadn't fought Omi, Nagi had and slammed the boy pretty hard against those walls. I f Omi had a concussion or broken bones, it was my fault. I felt too guilt to call him and make sure that everything was alright.

I spent several days thinking over my guilt-ridden mind. A week after that mission, a week of solitude and silence later, I knew what I had to do. I was deeply and irrevocably in love with the petite blue-eyed blonde. I wanted to always be with him, to hold him, and to protect him from anything that would harm him.

I knew, however, that if I wanted to have an approved relationship with the boy, I'd have to do the right thing and ask their leader and Omi himself for permission to date and love Omi.

***

Dressed in a nice suit that still had arms, I made my way to the flower shop we all knew they used as a cover-up for their night-jobs.

When I arrived at the correct address, I was surprised to see a horde of teenage girls surrounding the shop and all who worked there. Apparently, all four of the pretty boys were working today. I decided to just wait around until the shop was mostly empty to make a move. Despite what most people think, I'm actually rather shy of causing public scenes.

I walked up to the counter where Omi was working and revealed myself. "Omi, I have something to ask of you, and your teammates are involved…but it might not want to be around other people..." I said, glancing around the flowery store. There were only a couple people left before they would close for the day.

"Um…I suppose so…Wait! Why are you even here? If they catch you, they'll kill you, Jei…fine, wait until we're done for the day though." Omi whispered before giving me one of his brilliant, blinding smiles.


	6. Chapter 6: I Believe In a Thing Called 2

Chapter 6: I Believe In a Thing Called Love, part 2

I was turned around from the other assassins in the shop as they started to close. The Red-head noticed me and came over to see why I was still there, not realizing that I wasn't a regular customer.

"Can I help you with something, sir? We're about to close for the day so…Schwartz!!" He suddenly hissed at me once he recognized me. "Why are you here?" He demanded, roughly pinning me against the closest wall with one arm holding my head to the plastered surface and the other holding my arm behind my back.

"I'm here to simply speak with all of you, particularly Omi…Bombay, I mean. I won't harm anyone. You can search me if you want to be sure." I told him, trying to get a glimpse of my beloved blonde.

"Balinese, Siberian, come search him while I hold him." The redhead commanded.

Omi just stood by the counter, watching, as his teammates checked me from head to toe for anything they could construe as a weapon. When I was determined as clean, they hauled me downstairs and handcuffed me to the rail of the stairs. I rolled my uncovered eye and sighed at their dramatics.

"Is all this necessary?" I asked as they all stood in front of me with their arms crossed.

"Yes. Now what do you want, Berserker?" Abyssinian asked.

"I wanted to ask all of you for permission to join Kritiker and to date Bombay." I said, completely serious. Siberian and Balinese were shocked, Abyssinian looked pissed off as hell, and Omi, sweet Omi, looked confused.

"Are you serious?" Bombay asked, voice and eyes slightly shaking.

"Yes, Omi, I…I love you Omi. These past few months we've spent getting to know each other outside of missions has been absolute heaven for me. I'm fine if you would just like to continue to be friends but, I'm serious about leaving Schwartz. I'm tired of taking their abuse. They treated me worse than a pet dog…and act like all I care about is hurting God and killing. I was thinking that…Kritiker might be more accepting of my talents and not believe that I need to continue my medications. They only served to distract me from reality and put me in a stupor that would leave me unable to assist in the event of an attack." I explained.

"We'll think about adding you to Weiβ…and it's up to Omi on whether he will date you." Abyssinian said, "Omi?" Everyone in the room looked to the younger blonde.

"I-I don't know, Jei. I really like being friends with you and talking about the stuff Weiβ can't relate to, but I don't know if dating would change that relationship. Just…just give me some time to think on it, okay?" He answered with wide, honest eyes.

"Whatever you would like, Omi, I will wait for you."


	7. Chapter 7:Can't Help Falling In Love

Chapter 7: Can't Help Falling In Love

There will be lemon in this chapter. A lemon that doesn't result in dead or mentally scarred Omi (tempting as it sounds though) also the lemon will probably not go as a lot of people would probably think... If you like reading this story, please review and I might write more of it. But not unless you review! Also I will start writing from both Farfarello (~Farf~)'s and Omi (*Omi*)'s point of view.

~Farfarello~

First thing in the morning, I was abruptly woken. The first thing I saw when I opened my uncovered eye was Abyssinian. The second was Omi taking off my eye patch.

"Farfarello, Kritiker has agreed to take you on as a Weiβ assassin, provided that you undergo our training program, and Bombay has something he would like to tell you." The redhead informed me. My amber orbs quickly glanced at Omi.

"I…um…uh…Jei…gosh, this is so hard to do…um…!" The boy stuttered out with a blush that envied his teammate's hair color. My eyes got wide as I processed what he'd just admitted.

"Really?" I asked, not really sure on what would happen now.

"Yes…" My friend mumbled adorably. "Anyways, Yohji-kun, Ken-kun, you both have to work in the shop today. And Aya-kun, didn't you say something about a lunch date with Aya-chan near her college? Well, I think it's getting rather hot in here, don't you Jei? Wanna go for a walk?" He said quickly as if he were embarrassed and, maybe, nervous. I simply nodded.

The tiny blonde quickly took off the handcuffs and literally dragged me to the door. "See you guys later!" He said, before dragging me away. I merely let myself be handled like a child's ragdoll until we were a good distance away from the flower shop.

"Wait, Omi. Where are we going? Can we talk about this first?" I asked, grounding myself.

The small blonde turned midstep to give me a quick, somewhat passionate kiss, before turning back around and continuing to walk. "We're going back to that coffee shop to talk about this and then, who knows?"

Stunned, I continued to follow Omi to that same coffee shop where we had shared secrets and stayed up until dawn just talking. It made me smile that Omi would remember just that much.

*Omi*

"So what did you want to talk about, Omi?" Farfarello said lightly, taking a sip of the burning hot beverage before it had a chance to cool down.

"Well…mainly I just wanted to talk. Did you know that this is the place where I realized that I loved you?"I admitted shyly, toying with the hem of my jacket.

The Irishman was speechless. I giggled as he spilled some of his vanilla latte across his lap. "That's going to stain if you don't wash it now…" I told him.

"Well, do we go to your place or mine? 'Cause I'm gonna need a change of pants. I don't think my "teammates" would react so kindly though if I let the so-called enemy into the apartment, so…your place then?"He deduced quietly in his sexy Irish brogue. I licked my lips.

"So let's get going then.' I said, rising to leave the shop.

We snuck in through the back of the shop and headed up to my room. Farfarello's pant's, however, were still wet somehow. Once we were safely inside my room, I shut the door behind me as Farfarello glanced around my room.

"Okay, let's get you out of those wet clothes…" I said, the innocent look of my face not giving away my not-so-innocent intent toward the Irishman. He pulled down the soaked material to reveal dark-red silk boxers and I almost gave in and tackled him to my bed, but I restrained myself. "I think you got some on your shirt as well, take that off as well and I'll take it down and put it in the wash."I said kindly. He nodded at me before slowly stripping the shirt off, letting me glimpse fine-cut muscles and rock-hard abs. Before I could do something, I gathered up the clothes with a smile and quickly left to wash them and to calm myself down quite a bit before returning to my room.

~Farfarello~

I sat down on Omi's soft, plushy bed as I waited on him to come back. He'd been gone an awfully long time and I was stuck here in my boxers until he came back and got me some clothes. I glanced around my surroundings again to find something to do and saw a volume of manga lying on the bed. I picked it up and flipped to the first page. It was a rather interesting story, but the first thing I noticed about it was that it was a yaoi(1) manga, a rather descriptive one. I was so thoroughly engrossed in the gay love cartoon, that I didn't even hear Omi come back in.

He cleared his throat and I slowly turned to see him leaning in the doorframe.

*Omi*

I came back up to my room only to see Farf lounging on my bed reading one of my more graphic yaoi volumes. I coughed to let my presence be known after about five minutes of blissful staring. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked teasingly as I observed the slight bulge in the other's boxers.

"Um….ah…I can so explain this…" He stuttered out, still holding the porno book. I still had his eye patch from earlier so I had the pleasure of seeing shock and lust in both of his beautiful amber orbs. It was a shame that he wore that eye patch most of the time.

"Go ahead, explain away. I wanna hear this." I said, coming to sit beside him on the plush bed. To make myself more comfortable, I removed my own shirt. Sure, my muscles weren't as developed as say Ken or the fine piece of man-candy currently lounging on my bed, but it takes some strength to have aim that good.

"Um... well…I…got bored and this was just laying there and I really like this author, so I…"He trailed off, as he caught me staring at him." Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're hot and you just admitted to being a fan of yaoi."

The Irishman just blushed.

"Heh, Kawaii…" I told him before leaning up to kiss him.(2)

"After a few moments the blonde got into it. When the kiss ended because we both needed air, he questioned me.

~Farfarello~

"Why did you do that Omi?" I asked, panting for a breath I could not catch.

"I felt like it. Did you not like it? Am I moving too fast?" He asked, worried.

"No…I was just curious. Did you want to do more?"

"Thought you'd never ask…"The blonde said as he pushed me back to the mattress. I looked up at him, bewildered.

"Uh…Omi, shouldn't this be the other way?" I asked, slightly panicking. I'd never been on the bottom before.

"Did you want to ride me?" He asked innocently. "I never take it if that's what you were referring to though." The blonde said with the most innocent-looking smile I've ever seen on someone about to get laid.

"Alright Omi…If it's you, then I'll allow it. Please be gentle though…I've never been uke before."

He kissed me gently. "We'll go slowly. I would never hurt you intentionally, Jei." Somehow, I believed him. The blonde started kissing his way down my body, starting with soft kisses and licks at my throat. I mewled in pleasure. My eyes shot wide open. I'd never made that sound before. My lithe lover just chuckled and continued on towards my nipples.

*Omi*

I was loving the sounds coming from Jei as I made my way down his body, prepping him for me. I could be a somewhat…Intense…lover, or so I've heard. Everybody always things I'm all innocent and happy-go-lucky, but they never really bother to look. If I was a normal seventeen year old, I wouldn't kill people or go drinking at nightclubs, or make psychopaths my lovers…but he's not really…I digress. Jei makes beautiful sounds. I would think that he's enjoying this…The pale body underneath me writhes as I tease and lap at his chest. I move on to his belly-button and circle it with my tongue a couple times. Suddenly, my hands are taking off his boxers as I nip playfully at his hip.

"Nnnghh…Omi…s-stop teasing me…" He moaned.

I chuckle before taking him all the way inside my throat repeatedly. When he was getting close, I pulled off. "I wanna be inside you…don't worry, I'll be gentle…" I said, reaching for my lubricant in the nightstand beside my bed.

~Farfarello~

Soon, Omi poured some of the lubricant on to his fingers and began to stretch me. It wasn't too bad, and soon I began to crave for something larger to fill that orifice. My wish was granted when Omi poured some more lube onto his thick hardness, slicking it up to not hurt me.

"This might hurt…I'll try to bring the pleasure up quickly, but it's still gonna hurt a bit." He said, before sliding his hot piece inside me. I'd only been with two other men, but Omi was by far the best. He was thicker than my own length but we were about the same length of seven inches. The sudden stretching was a bit uncomfortable, but I quickly grew used to it, and then he bumped into my pleasure spot.

"Nngh!" I moaned, back arching off the bed.

"Shh….do you want them to hear you?" Omi asked, but not in a creepy-rapist way. It was touching that he cared, or was it just that he cared about the others finding us together?

We rocked together, the bed creaking under the weight of us, banging against the wall.

"Mmm…harder, faster….I'm almost done…please Omi…." I whimpered.

"Nngh…me too. Together?" He asked, reaching down to jerk me off as he pummeled my prostate.

"Hah…hah…Nngh….OMI!!!!" I shouted as I came, spurting my essence between our stomachs. Omi quickly followed, shooting his load deep inside me.

"…So now what do we do?" I asked, staring up at the ceiling.

A/N: I hope the lemon wasn't too bad….I don't write them all too often. If you liked the lemon, review and tell me. If you like the story so far, review and tell me. If you don't like the story, review and tell me, but be warned that I will respond in kind. If you just feel like reviewing, review! Reviews are like cookies for me, sure I don't really need them, but they make me feel much better. PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!!!and I will give you all cookies and yaoi, maybe even a straight scene.

1-if you don't know what this is, you probably shouldn't be reading this but it's guy on guy love, like full-on GAY.

2-kawaii-"cute" in Japanese


	8. Chapter 8:Luz de Dia

Chapter 5: I Believe In a Thing Called Love, part 1

After the fight with WeiB, we headed home. I felt bad that I'd had to hurt Omi's friend, but to be fair the brunette had gotten some cuts on me, too. Since I hadn't fought Omi, Nagi had and slammed the boy pretty hard against those walls. I f Omi had a concussion or broken bones, it was my fault. I felt too guilt to call him and make sure that everything was alright.

I spent several days thinking over my guilt-ridden mind. A week after that mission, a week of solitude and silence later, I knew what I had to do. I was deeply and irrevocably in love with the petite blue-eyed blonde. I wanted to always be with him, to hold him, and to protect him from anything that would harm him.

I knew, however, that if I wanted to have an approved relationship with the boy, I'd have to do the right thing and ask their leader and Omi himself for permission to date and love Omi.

***

Dressed in a nice suit that still had arms, I made my way to the flower shop we all knew they used as a cover-up for their night-jobs.

When I arrived at the correct address, I was surprised to see a horde of teenage girls surrounding the shop and all who worked there. Apparently, all four of the pretty boys were working today. I decided to just wait around until the shop was mostly empty to make a move. Despite what most people think, I'm actually rather shy of causing public scenes.

I walked up to the counter where Omi was working and revealed myself. "Omi, I have something to ask of you, and your teammates are involved…but it might not want to be around other people..." I said, glancing around the flowery store. There were only a couple people left before they would close for the day.

"Um…I suppose so…Wait! Why are you even here? If they catch you, they'll kill you, Jei…fine, wait until we're done for the day though." Omi whispered before giving me one of his brilliant, blinding smiles.


End file.
